Birth In Reverse
by TIRN33
Summary: Jack Spicer is stuck babysitting. But while he's away, Elissa Friday decides to have fun with some of his Shen Gong Wu. Specifically, the Sands Of Time. Jack/OC
1. Sands of Time!

**Hey hey! Here's a story I just suddenly thought of one day, ha! It takes place during the Sands Of Time episode-ish. Not really, but Jack has the Sands Of Time. So here it is!**

* * *

"Just make sure she's well fed and entertained." Jack's mother placed her on top of the steps of Jack's lair. "And _don't _let her play with your weird toys, Jackie."

"Yes, mom." Jack agreed reluctantly.

"Her mom will be here at nine. Have fun." And with that, his mother slammed the door shut; leaving four year old Elissa in his lab.

"_Please _don't tell me you are stuck _babysitting_." Wuya growled as she hovered over by Jack.

"Hi, Jackie!" Elissa greeted as she grabbed onto the railing while stepping one by one down the stairs.

"It's just for today." Jack assured. "I'll just leave her in the hamster ball for a few hours until her mom comes back, no biggie." He waved his hand.

"Are we gonna play games? Can we play games?" Elissa skipped up to Jack. "Can we play with that?" She pointed up at Wuya.

"I am _not _a toy, girl." Wuya hissed.

"Elly, why don't you play with that big ball over there?" Jack referred to the hamster ball in the back of his lab.

"I don't wanna play with that! I wanna play with you! Mommy said you'd play with me!" Elissa whined.

"Yeah, well, I'm busy. So, uhm, Jackbots!" Jack called. Two bots appeared on either side of him on command. "Entertain her, will ya? I gotta go somewhere."

"But, Jackie, I wanna _play _with you!" Elissa wined once more.

"Look, maybe when this is over, we can go for Ice Cream or something. But right now, I need to get people to help me conquer the world."

"You promise?" Elissa crossed her arms and protruded her lower lip.

"Yeah, sure." Jacked answered as he turned away from her. "Now go play with my Jackbots."

The bots grabbed her by each hand and floated off towards the steps to exit his lab.

Elissa glanced up at the robots. "Is Jackie really gonna take me to go get Ice Cream?"

"Yes." The Jackbot responded.

Elissa squeaked and was flown out of the lab.

* * *

Elissa groaned as she finished the last video game in Jack's room. She was bored. She needed to go out. To _get _out. But there was no way Jack's stupid Jackbots would never let her out. She knew that. Of all the times she's been here, the bots would have her locked up tight. But maybe…

She got up and spun around to the bots. "I have to go to the potty."

"Would you like some assistance?" One of the bots flew towards her.

"No, I know how to go potty." She explained as she opened the door. She then slipped down the hallway and pushed the door open. She then hopped downstairs and decided to explore his lair. She knew Jack was gone and probably wouldn't come back until late. According to his mother, she said he liked to go out places. Elissa hoped he'd take her with him but apparently not. She tip toed around the old broken bots and pushed the hamster ball around for a while. She then got bored and started sifting through the piles and piles of plans he had. Finally, she pulled open the one cabinet that she had yet to look into. When she pulled it open, she gasped. She didn't know what half of the objects where, but she did know that she wanted to play with all of them.

Most of the funky object where labeled. The names were funny, but the objects looked funnier. Serpent's Tail was all wiggly, and the Glove of Jisaku was too big. But she spotted an object that looked like it belonged in her mother's house. She reached for the hour glass, which was the closest one to her. She glanced at the label.

_Sands of Time. _

She flipped it upside down and watched the sand trickle down. She then flipped it again.

"Elissa!" A sudden voice called. She jumped and turned to see Jack limping into the lab with scraps of metal in his arms. Wuya was right behind him. "Put that down now!"

"But it's just an hour glass!" Elissa shook it.

"Put it _down_!" He ordered as she dropped the metal.

Elissa huffed and stood up with a stomp. "No! Ever since you turned sixteen you've been a real butt!" She exclaimed. "I don't want you to be a butt no more!"

"Just put it down!" Jack ordered.

"No!" Elissa shouted as she lifted it up. "I get the _Sands Of Time_ now!"

Abruptly, she disappeared into a flash of light by the Wu.

Jack's jaw dropped.

"Jack, you fool!" Wuya scolded.

"Oh man!" He placed his hands on his head, "I'm _so _dead!"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! R&R!**_


	2. Return

**Here's the second chapter guys!**

* * *

Jack screamed and gripped his head harder. "Where's she go!?"

"This is all _your _fault, you pathetic ninny!" Wuya insulted. "I knew your stupid Jackboots couldn't watch her! Now she's gone with the Wu!"

"Who _cares _about the Wu? I'm _dead _if she doesn't come back!" Jack squeaked as he ran over to where her spot was. "We need to get her back!"

"How are we going to do that when _she _has the Sands of Time, _fool_?"

"I don't know! She just needs to come back!"

"She's not going to come back." Wuya hovered over to Jack.

"She _has _to! Her mom and _my _mom are gonna _kill _me!"

"_I'm _going to kill you for loosing that Wu!" Wuya snapped.

"Oh, _please_." Jack waved his hand through her ghost body. "You couldn't if you tried."

"You little-." Suddenly, Wuya gasped, her eyes lit up and sprang backwards. "Yes! Another Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!"

"We can't worry about that now!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes you _will_! I will _not _lose another Shen Gong Wu to your stupidity!" Wuya ordered. "We will go and get the Ruby of Ramses and worry about Elissa later!"

Jack frowned and stormed off towards his ship.

* * *

Jack flew down and reached for the Wu that was placed in the Farrah's head. The Monks were nowhere in sight and he was hoping they wouldn't show up at all. He definitely wasn't in the mood. But of course, nothing was really going to go his way today. Especially when he saw Dojo flying towards him. He inwardly groaned and pulled the Wu from its place.

"Drop it, Spicer!" Kimiko ordered as she and the other Monks dropped down from Dojo.

"Ugh, I am _so _not in the mood today for you _losers_." Jack spat. "For once can I just take the Wu and leave in peace?"

"Absolutely not!" Omi declared. "As Xiaolin Monks, out duty is to collect _all _of the Shen Gong Wu and-."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Jackbots, do your thing." Jack waved off.

The bots flew around and motioned to attack the monks while Jack made his getaway.

"Jack Spicer! You will not succeed!" Omi shouted as she jumped over a bot and latched on to his coat tail. Jack Squeaked, which caused him to lose his grip on his Wu. Omi saw this and easily pulled himself up to kick it out of Jack's hand.

"No!" Wuya screeched. "Get it! Get it!"

But Jack was pushed back by Omi planting his feet on his chest and pushing off of Jack to reach for the Wu. Just as he was about to grab it, a Jackbot smacked it from his reach. Omi slammed into the bot face first. Kimiko saw the Ruby heading towards her, she jumped to grab it. Clay noticed a boy quickly flying towards her and thought quickly.

"Seismic Kick, Earth!" He stomped his foot down causing a piece of the earth diagonal to him to shoot up and slam against the robot. Unfortunately, the blast was so big, it pushed bot Kimiko and the Ruby away from her.

It was now in Raimundo's reach. He quickly dove for the Wu and successfully slapped his hand on it. But just as he did, another hand appeared out of nowhere and slapped down on top of his.

"Huh?" Raimundo looked up to see a girl. Tan skin, freckles, green eyes, and long wavy brown hair that covered her right eye. She looked as old as him.

Jack's jaw dropped.

That was Elissa.

He knew it.

Plus, she had the Sands of Time right under her arm.

"Raimundo," her voice was demanding, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

* * *

**Short, I know, sorry! **

**R&R guys!**


	3. Call Me Elly

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Raimundo furrowed his brow at the girl in front of him. "I accept your challenge…uh..what's your name?"

"You'll know when I beat you." She smirked. "The game is race to the top of the Pyramid. I wager my Sands of Time against your Eye Of Dashi. First one to the top wins."

"Fine then. Let's go." Raimundo accepted.

"_**Xiaolin Showdown.**_"

The ground below them shook violently as the pyramid blew apart into three different sections; connected by a light going straight down the middle. Each layer of the pyramid rotated in a clockwise formation. On the inside, where Elissa and Raimundo were in, was filled with a maze like landscape.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" The two shouted in unison as they raced off into the maze.

"This is going to be disaster!" Jack squeaked. "How does she know how to start a Xiaolin Showdown? How does she know what a _showdown is_?"

"Hush, Jack." Wuya ordered. "This is peculiar, I'll agree. But if she knows how to start a showdown, then that means she knows how to _end _one as well." She laughed devilishly.

Elissa ran around the corner, only to see another dead end. She groaned and turned around to go another way. On the other side, Raimundo was facing the same problem. He stomped, cursed, and raced back around.

"Who is that girl?" Kimiko questioned. "And where'd she come from?"

"She has the Sands Of Time. And last time we checked, _Jack _had the Sands Of Time…So one of Jack's friends…well, I'm assuming." Dojo shrugged.

"Jack's friends." Kimiko snorted. "He doesn't _have _any friends."

"Hey, shut up!" Jack whined with a stomp.

Elissa got to the light frist. Allowing her to advance to the next pyramid section. Raimundo quickly followed. When at the top, Rai held his Wu out to Elissa.

"Eye of Dashi!" He called as it shot lighting from the object.

Elissa ducked out of the lightning's path and jumped to kick the Wu out of Raimundo's hand. She then caught it and shoved it near his face. "Eye of Dashi." She smirked. The lighting hit him and caused him to fall flat on his back. She jumped over him and continued to run.

"Haha! Yeah!" Jack cheered.

"_Very _impressive." Wuya commented.

"Raimundo! You musn't let her win!" Omi called. "Don't let your foul be fried!"

Jack dropped his arms and looked over at Omi. Clay scratched his head while Kimiko tapped her chin.

"Oh, Don't let your goose get cooked!" Dojo explained.

"Ah." The two nodded.

Raimundo placed a hand on his head. "How'd she move so fast?" He pushed himself up and ran after her. She ran around one corner and found the last beam to take her to the top. Raimundo was lucky enough to do the same.

"It's over for you, girly." Raimundo taunted.

"If you say so." She shrugged. Elissa then burst out into a full running motion towards the light. Raimundo did the same. But right before he go there, she threw the Sands Of Time at him.

"Sands of Time!" She shouted as it left her hand.

Raimundo instinctively caught it, causing him to disappear right before touching the light. She then jumped into the light and was taken to the top.

The pyramid then dropped and realigned itself to its normal figure. Elissa appeared next to Jack, with the Ruby of Ramses and Eye of Dashi in her hands. Raimundo appeared next to his friends, the Sands of Time being pulled away from him and to Elissa's hand.

"And _won_." She shoved the Wu into Jack's hand.

"Elissa, is that really _you_? What happened?" Jack questioned.

"What else happened? I used the Sands of Time to go into the future, then came back." She explained.

"_Very _impressive, Elissa." Wuya floated around her. "You show such remarkable skills."

"Who _are _you?" Omi demanded.

"Elissa." She smiled as she reached up for her glasses. But you can call me Elly."

* * *

**R&R guys!**


End file.
